


Then Beg

by NotFromMars



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Uses They/Them Pronouns, can be read as any doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFromMars/pseuds/NotFromMars
Summary: Just the Doctor overthrowing a government. Or, as they call it, Wednesday.





	Then Beg

The Doctor strode confidently into the throne room. “Hello, your majesty,” they greeted cheerfully. “Or Greg. Can I call you Greg? You won’t be anyone’s majesty for much longer anyway.”

The guards lining the walls shifted, just a little, but not unnoticeably. The Emperor, unconcerned, looked disdainfully down at the insolent figure before him. “I beg your pardon?” he asked scornfully.

At that moment, the footsteps of rebel soldiers echoed through the castle. The guards suddenly raised their weapons and aimed them at their soon-to-be former ruler.

The Doctor grinned disarmingly, all teeth and no warmth, and spoke.

“Then beg.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read [this](https://chikier.tumblr.com/post/174241549360/whenever-somebody-responds-with-i-beg-your) tumblr post, and my brain went "okay, that but Doctor Who," so... I wrote this.


End file.
